Winchester Trouble  Love and Anger
by WhitneySparks
Summary: SISTER FIC! Sam and Dean have just accepted the terms and conditions that come with having a sister. Yet when they go on there first hunt together, things go to the extreme. Relevations, anger, love and turmoil, but how will it end?
1. Sickness!

Hey! For all of you who don't know, this is a continuation of my story _Winchester Trouble_ which is already on the FanFiction website. However you can read this and get the low down on what's already happened, without reading the first one – however if you are confused read the first one. Anyway hope you enjoy the opening scene, for technically episode two of _Winchester Trouble_. Please remember to review.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Dean W, Sam W, Rufus, Bobby, or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Anna, Nick, Sarah, and Andrew. **

Love and Anger – Sickness!

I remember in one of my classes, there was on line from a play that always stuck in my head; 'The fiercest anger of all, the most incurable, is that which rages in the place of dearest love,' – Chorus from_ Medea _by Euripides. Up until now I didn't get it, but spending four months with Sam and Dean, really made me understand it.

The love both brothers had for each other, made them troop on, like a real army. It made me understand more that there was a war, somehow it made my head get round that fact easier.

I sat in the motel room eating a double cheese burger, watching Dean eat his, and watching Sam eat a salad whilst doing the usual reading on the laptop. I always ate on my bed reading a book that I bought at the local book store. But tonight I stopped and thought of the past four months.

Dean taught me how to load, fire, and make bullets for a gun. Sam taught me how to research effectively, and they both taught me self defence and how to clean and stitch wounds. I remember Dean turning around to me and saying, _wow you got some kick in you kiddo_ as he taught me how to fight. I remember laughing and playfully punching him. Sam agreed and some nights I heard them say that I definatley had the, and I quote, _Winchester gene._

We hadn't seen Castiel as much as we all hoped. But something told me he was doing something important. Every now and then Dean or I would dream about him, he would ask if we were safe, and say he is too busy to actually see us. I didn't mind but it really pissed Dean off.

I sighed and dug into my second burger, Dean looked at me with curious eyes. I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes whilst trying to chew, he didn't want to speak whilst eating because I told him to improve his table manners around me.

"You're eating more and more every time I look at you," Dean noted.

"Naturally," I responded. "Maybe it's because I am stuck inside all the time whilst you guys are out hunting," I remarked. I was ticked off, I wasn't aloud to go hunting because I hadn't completed research on Dad's journal and every monster out there. But I wanted hunting to be like an Apprenticeship. First hand accounts, actually experience the action and learn, and get payment of knowing the bad ass was dead.

"You know why…"

"You need to complete your homework," Sam smirked turning around so that I could fully see his smirking face.

"Can we talk about an Apprenticeship?" I asked bored of the thought of staying in a motel for one more day.

"No," Dean responded suddenly serious.

Sam tried not to smile as he spoke to me. "You know, you need to be well prepared! And beside's we have just finished wrapping up a case here, there are no ghosts to hunt in this town any more," Sam explained. Suddenly the phone in Dean's pocket rang. He answered it whilst filling his face with fries.

"Hello?" he said his face full of potato. His cheeky smile at me dropped when the voice at the other end told him some news. Sam stayed intent on looking at Dean's eyes as did I. "Sure, come over," Dean said gulping down food, and telling the voice our location.

"Bobby?" Sam asked after Dean had slowly put the phone back down on the table.

Dean nodded.

"Trouble?" Sam gulped.

"Yeah, it's Rufus," Dean said and his face told me bile had just risen in his mouth and swallowed it back down again.

"Ah!" Sam responded.

"Who's Rufus?" I asked obviously missing out on a story. I have heard about Bobby, they spoke off him as if he was a replacement father. Something told me that I would like Bobby.

"Rufus, is Bobby's friend," Sam reminded Dean.

"Oh and Bobby is a bit sensitive about the legs," Dean tried to explain to me. Again I seem to have missed another story, I would question them on it later. For some reason my food was having an argument with my stomach. I know I had been eating unhealthy since meeting my brothers, however I didn't think it would have this effect.

"Great," I said swallowing to try and force food down. I was halfway through my second burger and I put it down focusing on not being sick.

"You alright Claire?" Sam asked worried coming closer too me.

"Yep," I said trying to keep my mouth closed. "I will meet Bobby after I throw up," I said the last few words quicker than I wanted too, I leaped up from the bed and ran to the toilet violently throwing up. It wouldn't stop. In the end I sat like some drunk person with my head hung over the toilet seat. Eventually Sam came in with a cup of water and rubbed my back and Dean got fed up of the noise and held back my hair.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor," Sam said worried.

"No," I protested.

"Maybe she should eat," Dean said shoving the rest of my cheese burger in my face. The smell attacked by nostrils like I was smelling petrol, I shoved Dean's hand out of the way and threw up again. "Or…not," Dean said looking at the toilet and suddenly looking a bit peaky himself.

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean trying not to laugh.

"Yep," Dean smiled back. I would have laughed at Dean's reaction, but I could only cope with a smile, but I think that is what my brother's were aiming for.

Suddenly there was a light tap on the motel door. Sam got up and left the bathroom to open the motel door, I weirdly missed him rubbing my back, but for some reason Dean decided to take over. "If you need to be sick be sick, let it all out now," Dean said giving me advice, I turned to look at him shocked. "Man I have seen monsters that look better than you right now," he said with his serious face but smirking when I weakly hit him.

"Do you mind telling me why the hell you have a teenage girl throwing up in your bathroom?" a middle aged man with a cap wheeled himself into the bathroom doorway and stared down at me confused.

"Hey Bobby," Dean smiled.

"Hey," Dean nodded. I didn't look at his legs, as they said, but I knew he was in a wheel chair.

"Hi," I said weakly suddenly feeling peaky again and throwing up in the toilet. I think all the contents of my stomach were nearly empty.

"Hey," Bobby coughed a little awkwardly.

"I think that's it now," I said knowing there was nothing left to throw up, as my blood sugar levels felt low.

"You sure?" Dean asked a little unsure himself.

"Yep," I nodded. Dean helped me up and Bobby wheeled himself out of the way – obviously being patient because his question hadn't been answered – and I sat at the dinning room table clutching my stomach. Sam handed me a washing up bowl from under the sink in case I need to be sick again.

"Now are you both gunna grow a pair and tell me who the heck she is?" Bobby asked his patience wearing thin.

"This is our sister, Claire," Sam said sitting on a seat next to me as I held my head with my hands.

"Sorry we didn't tell you," Dean said sitting on a chair near Bobby.

"Sorry? SORRY? You have hardly been in contact with me for four months and THIS is your excuse…her? I have been sat in a hospital bed on my own no visits, and this is why!" He said seeming extremely pissed, the tension in the air made me feel more ill.

I groaned as my stomach churned.

"What do you want us to say? Sorry we didn't give up our whole lives just to visit you? It's not as if I didn't contact you AT all! Or we have a freaking apocalypse on our hands! And she has a name you know, CLAIRE WINCHESTER! " Dean said starting to scream.

Bobby stopped as if to think through how he had reacted. "Sorry," he grumbled.

"Now," Dean said changing the subject and acting all alpha male. "What's up with Rufus?"

"He's in trouble, BIG trouble, a town swarmed with Demonic activity," Bobby carried on as if knowing his apology had been accepted.

"Dean," a familiar emotionless voice made me jump suddenly appearing behind me.

"YOU!" Bobby growled.

"Cas," Dean sighed relieved.


	2. The Hunt

Hey all! First of all an apology, this isn't the most action packed chapter I have ever done, but as some of you might know from season five it is pretty important. I based this story on season five, episode two – _Good God, Y'All! _I will be re-arranging most of the episode's from season five to fit my story with a few added twists – enjoy! : ) And remember to R and R : ) x.

**Disclaimer - I do not own the following characters; Castiel, Dean W, Sam W, Ellen, Rufus, the Trickster or Jo. However I do own; Claire W, Anna, Nick, Sarah, and Andrew.**

The Hunt

I sat there slowly falling asleep, a weird mood swing made me tired, and I listened to what Castiel, Dean, Bobby, and Sam had to say. As per usual it turned into a heated debate and my brothers and Cas looked at me every now and then giving me a weird look as if I was doing something unusual.

"Calm down Bobby," Sam warned Bobby as he seemed to want to wheel himself into Cas.

"I told you my reason," Cas sighed irritated.

"Heal me angel!" Bobby demanded trying to wheel himself faster towards Cas but Dean got in his way.

"Trust me if I could heal you I would, but my direct line to heaven has been cut off," Castiel tried to explain.

"Do I look like I give a damn about you and your angel problems?" Bobby said irritated. I was wrong about him, he seemed like the sort of person I wouldn't get on with.

"Because of my line being cut I can't do certain things," Castiel explained and Bobby's face softened a bit, but you could see in his eyes that he was sad, he was stuck in the chair forever and nothing can stop that.

"So that is why you wouldn't heal Claire?" Dean said turning to Cas. My head left my hands and I had just enough energy to turn my head to look at the conversation.

"Yes," Castiel said. "But even if I could have healed her I wouldn't," he said a little emotion of sadness on his face as he turned to look at me. I was shocked, gobsmacked even, I thought he wanted to protect me. That I was the _saviour_! But apparently I am not _that _important too him. I gave him a sad look and went back to holding the sides of my head with my hands.

"Well just when I thought your sense of no emotions couldn't get any worse," Dean huffed, sounding extremely pissed off.

"Bobby's case with Rufus has its importance," Castiel said ignoring Dean, he obviously knew there would be more questions and more reluctance to what he had said, so with that note he disappeared.

"Great to know he backs me up," Bobby said annoyed shuffling back in his chair.

"Where's the case?" Dean said grabbing his bag and chucking the relevant things into it. Sam did too, as Bobby told them the location.

Bobby then wheeled himself over too me as I was slowly falling asleep. He touched my back to let me know he was there.

"Um…sorry about earlier," he coughed as if he wasn't used to giving apologies.

"It's ok," I croaked slowly closing my eyes as sleep filled them.

I was in a deep sleep, such a deep sleep that I didn't have a dream. Just a familiar voice saying _Sorry_ but with a tone that was similar to Bobby's but this time the emotion was a bit off as well. So I then knew it was Cas.

"Claire?" Dean said worried shaking me lightly and then harder until my eyes opened. I shot up, un-sticking myself from the table. Everyone looked at me as if I was some freak and I looked around to see if I had done something I shouldn't have. Then the last few hours caught up with me and I remembered Sam and Dean were packing and I should _have _been too.

"Sorry," I coughed. Sam passed me some water and I downed it in one.

"We packed your crap," Dean said looking towards the door.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked looking around for him.

"He's going to stay in a location that's closer too where we will be," Sam explained for me, whilst passing my coat. "Maybe you should stay here," Sam expressed his worry.

"I'll be fine," I sighed feeling as if I hadn't been throwing up for three hours then fell into a deep sleep.

"Is a car journey going to make you feel any better?" Dean pointed out.

"Yes," I nodded; I needed to get out of the motel! Maybe I had some illness from staying inside all of the time.

"Fine, then we're leaving!" Dean said helping me up. I managed to get into the back seat of the Impala on my own and strap myself in. Dean started the engine once we were all settled and put in the cassette tape. I expected him to turn it up full blast, but tonight he didn't, it was more medium sound tonight. Even Sam noticed and gave Dean a weird look.

Surprisingly Sam fell asleep before me, but I wasn't asleep long after that. I found it easier to sleep in the Impala than I did when I had my own bed, the hum of the engine seemed to soothe me to sleep, and the seats were quite comfy. I made Dean buy me a soft blanket though, because although the Impala had its good quality's I got cold very easily in the car.

The car's engine stopped making me wake up, it was daylight, Sam was already awake and turned to look and see if I was awake. I smiled at him and he nodded. I ignored the fact that my blond ringlets were wavier rather than the normal ringlets today, and got out the same time as Sam and Dean. We all looked shocked at the sight we saw. No-one and I mean no-one was around. Dean and Sam went to the back of the car to get the relevant guns whilst I used this opportunity to stretch thinking where I would be staying this time. But to my surprise Dean called my name and chucked me a shot gun.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" I said holding the gun delicately. The whole time I stayed with them they only let me hold a gun to practise, but something told me this wouldn't just be for practise.

"Have you seen it's a ghost town around here?" Dean explained – like I hadn't already noticed! Sam grabbed a gun and Dean grabbed the biggest one he could find. He closed the hood of the Impala and I noticed he was missing something.

"Where's your pendant?" I asked. Dean gave me a vacant look but then twigged. "You know, the one Sam gave you?"

"An angel borrowed it on the way here," Dean grunted and looked as if he felt naked, knowing him he probably did.

I thought it best to leave the subject.

"You feeling any better?" Sam asked as we loaded our guns and he came and stood next to me.

"Much," I smiled.

"Let's go," Dean sighed walking and holding his gun firmly, Sam and I followed. As we walked around the empty town, I felt a sense of weirdness about it, it might have been psychological as I was on a hunt, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. As we got closer towards the central, it was still empty, although a song was being played.

**Going up to the spirit in the sky,**

**That's where I'm gunna go when I die!**

Well that's not freaky!

"Shit," Dean said gawping at a car that had been turned over.

I stared at it, it looked pretty rough. Dean suddenly looked at me as if he wanted to take me back, but I smiled at him too show I was ok with it.

We decided to walk past it onto a car that was in very good condition compared to the others. As we got closer the music got louder, Dean leaned in and we held our guns up ready to attack in case it was a trap, but he flicked a switch and turned the radio off.

"Well," Dean said looking at Sam confused but still had his cheeky grin. "Doesn't look like Rufus is here,"

"Freeze scumbags!" a woman with red-ish hair stood infront of us with a tiny gun – I wasn't good with makes – and she smiled at the sight of Dean and Sam.

"Ellen," Dean smiled lowering his gun and holding his arms wide. "Come here you little minx," he smiled winking.

She simply smiled and walked up too him closer, and then she stopped and chucked water over his face. He spat some out, and looked unimpressed but still had his arms open wide for a hug.

"You convinced I'm not a Demon yet?" he said looking at her with his face tilted and keeping his cheeky grin.

"Hm…not yet," She replied throwing some more holy water on him. "Now I am," she smiled. "Come here," she smiled hugging him tight then making her way to Sam and throwing some holy water on him and hugging him. Then she stopped and looked at me. "Should you have that gun missy?" she said an eyebrow raised.

"I'm pretty sure my mum will let me," I replied sarcastically.

"Wow I like this girl, she's got some spike," she smiled at me and threw some holy water on me, then gave me a welcoming hug. "Who is she?" she said stepping back and tilting her head slightly. "She reminds me of…no ! No way!" she chuckled.

"She's our sister – half sister!" Sam said thinking it be best that Ellen knows that I couldn't possibly be their Mum's daughter.

"Well John really picked 'em," she chuckled throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" I asked really wanting to change the subject.

"In the fort," she replied still having her arm around me.

"Where's Jo?" Dean asked confused – but a sense of worry seemed to fill his face at the same time. Sam shot him a glance, and Dean quickly looked at me to see if I had noticed his reaction or not. I nodded. He ignored me and looked at Ellen.

"Sorry…what's your name again?" Ellen asked looking at me.

"Claire," I replied wandering what this has too do with me.

"Jo is my daughter Claire; these boys seem to have left you out on that loop. Don't talk about me much do they?" she smirked.

"No," I laughed shaking my head.

"She's one of them now," Ellen said on a more serious note as she talked to Dean.

"She's a demon!" Dean stopped walking and I turned my head to see he was sickened. Like the time the Trickster had punched me in the womb. I shuddered at the thought, Dean saw and composed himself.

"I don't know," Ellen said looking down as we approached a building. As we walked down the cold hallway and down some stone steps we reached a door, which Ellen did a secret knock so that the peep hole would open. Her arm dropped from my shoulders and she gave the eyes staring back a weird look. And the door opened.

Ellen walked right on in placing her gun on the table, Dean, Sam and I stood there shocked. Men, woman and children stared at us from seats with cautious eyes.

"It's alright they're safe I have already checked them," Ellen said, she was obviously leading these people. "Come on in," she sighed gesturing her arm in wide motions so we would hurry up.

The three of us had the same body language at this moment in time, all these people stuck underground meant this hunt was big, and we were suddenly determined to solve it.


	3. Dreams Hurt

Hey all. So this scene has a hell of a lot more clues in it, to what is actually going on, so pay lots of attention. Anyway I hope you like it please R and R.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel, Ellen, Rufus, or Jo. However I do own; Claire W, Anna, Nick, Matt, Sarah and Andrew. **

Dreams Hurt

I ran as fast as I could, running away from the black eyed demons chasing me. It was dark and the alley way was cold, I wanted protection, I wanted someone just to be there to help me. I was a fighter but I was on my own, I knew I was defenceless.

"Claire," a familiar voice said infront of me. I stopped, panting and feeling slightly breathless, but seeing him put everything into place, made my breathing even again.

"Matt," I sighed wrapping my arms around him.

"Claire," he chuckled accepting my hug and breathing in my scent.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly remembering where I was, I looked behind me – no demons following. Were they hiding?

"I love you Claire, I'm finding you, by doing whatever it takes," he said completely ignoring my question and placing his hands on the side of my face to give me a much deserved kiss. It was short and quick not at all like our last one. Which some how bought me hope.

"No, I don't want to be found, I'm safe, I'm fine," I tried to reassure him.

"No, you're not, your going around with your." He stopped on point like a machine suddenly losing its batteries. "_Anna get me out_," he cried himself now breathless. I gasped in shock as his shoulder started to bleed.

"MATT!" I screamed shooting up to see everyone staring at me. I sighed relieved to know it was just a dream and that I was now fully awake.

"You ok?" a blonde girl asked me, she must have been in her late twenties, and she was heavily pregnant. She was the first one to talk to me once we arrived at the bunker which wasn't very long. I must have fallen asleep as soon as I sat down.

"Yeah," I breathed grabbing Dean's jacket which was on the side next to me, I shrugged into it, I was cold – again.

"They wouldn't leave your side, Ellen had to convince them that we needed supplies, that you needed supplies," she explained looking back at her boyfriend who was helping everyone else out.

"Ok," I nodded getting up and marching to the door. "I'll be right back, stay in here and make sure everyone is ok," I ordered the person who was the man in charge of the peep hole.

"Are you sure it's safe to go out there on your own?" A weird man in glasses asked me – he looked in his fifties.

"Hey, I'm a big girl I can handle myself," I said taking a deep breath in and going to open the door.

"Hey!" the pregnant girl called. "I don't know who the hell you are but, you're brothers told me to keep you safe, and going out there is _not_ safe!" she protested holding her humongous bump.

"Well my brothers aren't my parent's!" I said opening the door and making sure they bolted it behind me. I didn't care that I was putting myself in immediate danger, I cared about getting to the Impala.

I hadn't checked my phone since I had been with Sam and Dean, I was bound to have messages from everyone, I was sure of it. My dream felt too real! It felt unreal when the demons were chasing me, but as soon as Matt turned up and his hands touched my face, his lips touched mine – that was real and I knew it! I charged up the stone steps and into broad daylight. Dean and Sam were sure not to take the Impala just to get supplies, Dean needed all the gas his _baby_ could get. I walked a couple of seconds to where the car should have been parked, but it was gone. Maybe they did take it!

"Claire!" a frustrated voice called for me.

"Dean," I smiled enthusiastically as if I hadn't done anything wrong.

"_Told you she wouldn't listen, she's just like us!_" Sam whispered too him as he wiped blood off his face.

Ellen just laughed as they ran up too me.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Dean screamed in my face.

"You didn't take the car?" I noted my tone normal, to show that he didn't scare me.

"Of course not," he said making a face at Sam behind him.

"Listen Claire, you're not well we understand," Sam said trying to calm Dean down somehow.

"No, I am fine!" I protested. "Where the hell is the car?" I said now screaming because they didn't understand me.

Dean was about to shout something back at me, but then my question finally registered and he stopped, trying to force something out of his mouth that would make me feel bad for being out of the bunker. "Sam where the hell is my car!" he squealed punching the air and looking at the ground where it should be parked.

"Wow! You really are a pussy," Ellen commented trying not to laugh.

Dean stormed towards the bunker the rest of us followed; Sam came to my pace and looked at me weirdly. I frowned at him until he asked me the question he wanted too.

"Why did you want the Impala?" he asked as we were walking down the cold steps and Dean battered at the door.

"I needed my phone," I replied honestly clutching at my stomach.

The peep hole opened and the man unbolted the door and let us in. Dean marched straight to the centre of the room and slammed his gun on the table. The man quickly bolted the door back up behind us and scurried to be with the group. "Which one of you took my car!" he screamed.

"Dean," Sam coughed.

"No Sam! This is serious someone took my baby!" he shouted, and gave Ellen evils as she was laughing.

"Dean," I said knowing where Sam was getting at.

"And…" he said turning round to face me. "…don't think I'm still not pissed with you!"

"Dean, none of these people could have possibly stolen the car, especially seeing as they have been stuck in this bunker all day!" Sam said calmly.

"_Damn it!_" Dean grunted taking a seat at the side.

"How did getting supplies go?" I asked them as Sam failed to wipe off blood from his shirt.

"We got everything we needed," Ellen said placing rock salt on the table as well as bottled water.

"And Sammy got two of the buggers," Dean said giving Sam a look.

I guessed the look to Sammy was because of his whole thing with Demon blood. For nights on end they would come back from a hunt and think I was asleep, they would argue outside about how Sammy was close to taking Demon blood and that's how the whole world got into this situation in the first place. Dean said the reason he hadn't told me about it was because he trusted his family to control themselves.

"We need to focus on getting Jo and Rufus," Ellen reminded us and I went to the table to help her make salt rock bullets.

A couple minutes later the blonde pregnant woman was whispering to Dean and looking at me. Dean then called for Sam and they had a _talk_, I knew it was about me, I knew the woman had grassed me up to them about being all weird on everyone.

They both casually came up to the table helping me and Ellen, and Sam decided to drop it in to conversation.

"So…you have a good sleep?" Sam asked loading a shot gun.

"Listen, stop the crap! You know I didn't, and the reason being is I had another dream," I sighed. They knew I dreamt about everyone at my old home, they knew it was natural, they told me they dreamt of their mom all the time after she died. Dean more than Sam, as Sam couldn't remember any of it he was just a baby.

"Is that the reason you need to look for your phone?" Sam asked and Dean's head perked up at this new information.

"Yes," I sighed putting a salt bullet down. "But this felt more real, it felt like he was actually touching my face, the others I knew they were a dream," I explained and they nodded trying to understand.

"Well I wish you would have told me sooner," Dean grunted going back to what he was doing.

"Well I wish you would have told me about Sam's thirst for Demon blood a hell of a lot sooner!" I snapped with hate coming off my tongue.

Ellen, Sam, Dean and some others turned too look at me. The others I don't think heard what I actually said, they were just surprised at my tone in my voice. I rubbed the sweat off my forehead suddenly feeling very hot and bothered after another mood swing. Something didn't feel right and I felt sick again.


	4. Déjà Vu

Hey all, hope this chapter is a lot more exciting! The Reviews are making me wild! Thank you soo much guys! : ) Anyway I hope you like this – enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Sam W, Dean W, Ellen, Jo, or Rufus. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Nick, Anna, Sarah and Andrew. **

Déjà Vu

"I didn't think you would have wanted to know," Dean said trying to back himself up. At this point I didn't care, I was hot, stressed, and wanting my phone. I felt this need to check it. If only I could get into the Impala.

"Let's go," Ellen said not caring for our little sissy argument.

"We'll talk later about this," Sam said trying to calm me down as my breathing increased. "Sit down, relax, after this we are taking you straight to a doctors," Sam said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I appreciated it until he let go, and they all disappeared closing the door behind them.

"They'll be back," I told myself and the others around me.

"I can't believe that…demons exist…that things like that are real," someone said in the crowd. I chuckled to myself knowing exactly how that person felt, after all I discovered this fact out four months ago, except something inside me told me I always knew. My _dream _told me that, and this whole situation was giving me way too much déjà vu. Then I remembered why, when Cas touched my head in my dream, this room was one of the very quick images that flashed in my head. There was something about it.

As the others sat debating about what else was real, I ignored the fact that an argument was about to break out, and I did another head count. Twenty two…no that can't be right, there was twenty one earlier. I decided to count again as footsteps were coming fast down the stairs and the argument between the others was rather heated.

"LET US IN!" Dean shouted banging against the door and it flung open.

"No it's you're fault we're stuck in this bunker all day long!" Someone shouted an outrageous remark.

"Stop it!" Ellen shouted at them all. "You are all better than this," she sighed as the door closed.

There were twenty one again. I decided to count one last time.

Dean tried to make me look in his eyes too tell me something, but my head count meant something, either I was loosing it or something wasn't right in here. "You can fix the argument later," Dean huffed going to the table and shoving everything irrelevant out the way, and grabbed two back packs and started putting lots of ammo in them.

"Twenty two!" I grunted completely confused.

"What the hell are you on about?" Ellen said looking at me as if I were a monkey scratching its ass in the zoo.

"The head count, it keeps changing!" I grunted. "And yes I have included, you, Dean and Sam," I paused looking around. "Where's Sam?" my mouth asked but my gut already knew.

"They took him!" Dean said plainly – like he contained too much emotion.

"The head count," Ellen started taking my experiment seriously. "Are you sure that it's not just you miscounting?"

"No! I am certain someone keeps leaving this room without us knowing about it!" I urged everyone to believe me. They all stared at me with content and awe at what I said.

"Here," Dean said shoving me a back pack and a gun in my hands.

"Claire hunny, do you know who keeps leaving?" Ellen asked now grabbing a gun for herself.

"No," I shrieked, wait…I said thinking of the weird man that had asked me if it was a good idea to go outside, it was weird he sounded worried, but he made me more intent on going and disobeying my brothers' orders.

Suddenly everybody gasped looking at the three of us and backing up against a wall. I put the back pack around my arm and held my gun tightly. "What is it?" Dean asked looking around him.

"You're…Demons!" a man in the crowd shouted.

Within two seconds we were innocent people, save in a bunker, too innocent people running for their lives. Eventually we stopped around a building, out of breath, and exhausted.

"Something is seriously wrong in this town," Dean noted as he regained his breath.

"Something is wrong with these whole people," I noted once I had restored my breath.

"Let's just focus on getting our loved ones out of that smoking house," Ellen said pointing to a house that had black smoke coming out of the chimney.

Dean loaded his gun, and I looked at him shocked as he walked slowly towards the house waiting for Ellen and I to follow. "_Where are you going_?" I whispered not wanting to alert the people that now were after us.

"_We_ are going to get _our_ brother back," Dean grunted suddenly walking faster and hiding behind a bush.

"Great!" I sighed wanting to think of some sort of plan before we attacked a house full of demons. And besides from that I really needed my phone, I longed for it, and I longed to know that my brother was safe.


	5. Sweet Goodbye

Hey all, I am going to give you TONS of good stuff this coming week, as I have finished almost ALL my Christmas shopping and am now on my holidays. So make sure you watch this space, as some people say. Despite what this might lead you to think this is NOT the last chapter of this story there are many more to come. Sorry this one is a bit sad or bad, but better chapters are coming VERY soon! Eeek!

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Sam W, Dean W, Casiel, Rufus, Ellen, or Jo. However I do own; Claire W, Nick, Matt, Anna, Sarah and Andrew. **

Sweet Goodbye

We raced across the road, adrenaline was really kicking in now, and for some strange reason all I could think about was killing these son's of a bitch's. It seemed so clear to me now. Once we got closer to the big house, we caught a glimpse of Sammy sitting in a chair all tied up, panting and breathless. Nothing mattered but him, Dean, Ellen and I. We were armed and ready. Dean looked at me to see if I was scared but only saw sheer determination on my face, and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"I'll take left, Ellen you right, and Claire you're with me," Dean ordered. He was waiting for me to protest, but I knew now was not the time, I just had to get into that house.

"Let's go," Ellen said also concentrating and she made her way to the right.

Dean and I ran to the right window, pacing ourselves and not making too much noise. He obviously knew his opposition well as he picked up a rock and threw it in the window, causing a loud explosion, and sending debris everywhere. Luckily I guessed it was coming and I buried myself into my knees, Dean held me tight to shelter me as soon as he threw the rock. Then we were up again and in the smoky room. A tall, well muscled yet slightly old black man ran towards us, it startled me, and Dean went flying into them causing them to fight. A young teenage boy about my age ran at me with salt pushing me straight into a wall.

I punched him round the cheek, startling the black eyed bastard, his eyebrows moved inward as he was surprised with my strength.

I grabbed my gun and hit him around the face sending him flying to the floor with a bloody nose. I looked over at Dean who was struggling with his character.

"Go," Dean said still struggling. "Go get Sammy,"

"Ok," I nodded, as the character looked up at me and loosened his grip on Dean, who used this as his advantage to strike the character and be back on the winning track.

"Go now!" Dean shouted.

"Ok," I nodded and ran towards the room where I thought Sam was. He was sat there with little bruises and all tied up. I ran up too him happy that I had reached him in time, only to be pelted by the same teenage boy and knocked to the ground.

"Claire!" Sam grunted trying to struggle out of his prison.

The teenage boy started saying some weird gibberish, and that I was a black eyed bitch, and I needed to be taken out of this sweet girl. The salt burned as he poured it into my mouth and made me gag. Suddenly he was off me and on the ground with Dean on top of him, grabbing his collar and shaking him until the boy saw the light. He perked up and looked at me.

"You're not a demon?" he asked as I continued to cough.

"No!" I said choking.

"Here," the character that was fighting Dean earlier handed me a glass of water, I looked at him closely and the black eyes disappeared and so did the teenage boys.

"Wait, you're not demons!" I said really rather confused.

"No, neither are you?" The boy said just as confused as me.

"Great! We've al discovered we are human now please, get me out of these," Sam sighed. Dean and I smirked going straight towards our brother and untying him. We all smiled nodding at the awkward situation of wanting to give each other a hug, but not wanting to show our soppy side in front of the others…wait, where was Ellen?

"Now we need to figure out what we're dealing with here," Dean announced. "Why did you come here in the first place Rufus?"

"Shooting star, polluted water, etc." Rufus replied.

"It's war," Sam said shaking out his limbs.

"What like the horseman war?" I asked confused as to how that was possibly real.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "It's that man with grey hair and the gold ring," Sam tried to explain.

"The horseman," Dean replied. "That would be why I saw him turn his ring when they all thought we were demons! Let's kill this son of a bitch!" Dean grunted loading a gun.

"Come on Dean," Ellen said walking in with a blonde haired girl just a few years older than me. She looked at me and leaned her head to one side. "Everyone knows you can't kill war,"

"Cut off the ring," Dean said. "Like I said before that is how he seems to be controlling the situation,"

"Let's do it," I sighed just wanting to go home. I think maybe I was possibly ill, as I felt sleepy again, and my stomach churned.

I walked out the house with Sam and Dean, and followed them. They mumbled something about a car and started to walk towards the direction of the car that Sam turned the radio off. My mind was still trying to get round this whole horseman thing, normally that meant…an apocalypse! I heard them talk about _the end_, this must be why. I always thought they were joking, that it was symbolic for something but this was really it.

We waited round the side as the smug man walked up to his car, without warning me, they raced towards him. Dean held his sides and Sam held the knife that could kill all demons. Though I doubt that could help in this situation.

"Cute knife," the horseman said smirking. "But you know that's not going to work with me," he chuckled and turned to look at me, and promptly squint.

"I know," Sam said and he flew the knife at the horseman's hand sending blood everywhere and some fingers landed on the floor. I quickly rang to where the ring dropped and I picked it up. I got back up to see Sam and Dean looking around frantically to see where he went, and where the car went. But nothing.

* * *

Sam, Dean and I sat on a bench on the edge of a cliff. I thought it was a weird place to put a bench. We had just bought a takeaway and decided to come to the edge of this cliff to _chat_. Sam sat and told me everything! About his demon blood addiction, about Ruby, about how he caused the apocalypse. Dean told me that he and Sam were a vessel, Dean for Michael, and Sam for Lucifer. I wondered what position I would have in the Winchester family.

"It wasn't Ruby, it wasn't anyone," Sam continued on what he was saying before. "I just…felt the need to drink those two boys blood," Dean sat there nodding at Sam like this was some group for alcoholic's or something. "The problem is me, how far I will go! I don't want to be on a hunt and get distracted that I'll catch a glimpse of hell," he sighed trying not to look either of us in the face.

Dean kept a brave face, but I knew what was coming. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm in no position to hunt right now," Sam sighed. "I need to step back, as I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best…that we just go our separate ways," Sam said awkwardly.

"No," I shook my head. But neither of them would listen.

"Well…I think you're right," Dean said looking in pain.

"I was expecting a fight," Sam said relieved but confused at the same time.

"Truth is I spend more time worrying about you and now Claire, than I do about doing the job right," Dean sighed, and I then felt worried for where I was going to go.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam shook his head; I just wanted to hug him or something.

"I know you are Sam," Dean said nodding. "Hey you, err…want to take the Impala?" as Dean said this I looked at him shocked. Was he really going to let Sammy go just like that? I bet if I asked to leave he will get all up my arse! I grunted, stood up, and stomped to the Impala like a spoilt brat. Whoever took the car would take me!

Sam suddenly got up and went to my door. "Listen kiddo, you're staying with Dean, any trouble call me," he said as he leaned over and got his things from the side of me.

"Don't go," I urged him.

"You two could do with the time together, and plus he wanted to have you," Sam smirked. Just before I had time to ask him what that meant he closed the door and turned to Dean. "Take care of yourself Dean, and Claire."

"Take care of _yourself _Sammy," Dean replied sighing.

Dean and I watched as he asked a parked van for a lift, and the man was more than happy too give him one, I would have been suspicious but something told me he was fine. Sammy dumped his bag into the car and got in himself, and the van slowly drove away from us, like a slow torture of seeing our brother disappear.


	6. Unfair Decision Making

Hi all, this is a little present for not being able to write these past few days. Hope you enjoy it xx.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Dean W, or Sam W. However I do own; Claire W. **

Unfair Decision Making

"This is going to be the best year yet! I can guarantee it!" a boy screamed from the wooden floor. Everyone around him on the tier seating screamed with him, I sat there wishing this whole experience would be over.

Then I noticed a boy with short brown hair, with matching brown eyes, was staring at me smiling. He seemed nice and his teeth were almost perfectly white.

"Hey," a girl said popping up in my face and making me…

…JUMP! I shot awake in the stingy motel room, sat upright. Dean gave me a weird look.

"This is true Kurt, thousands of people are expected to be fleeing from their homes at this sudden extremity of wind. This is one of the biggest hurricanes expected since the eighteen hundreds." A news reporter blurted from the TV.

"Turn that crap off?" Dean asked but really I didn't have a choice so I just turned it off. I hated the fact that they had no clue what was really going on in the world. I rubbed my eyes from sleep and stretched, and felt something in my stomach.

"You alright?" Dean asked worried whilst packing a bag.

"Yeah," I nodded lying. I grabbed my stomach, to see if the sensation would come back – it didn't! It was such a weird sensation, like popcorn popping, but inside. It was probably just gas.

"Dean, you ready?" Castiel said suddenly appearing.

"Yep," he said zipping the bag and I felt a sudden emptiness appear inside me. "I have to do one thing first," Dean said turning to Castiel. "Claire has to come with me for this one," he said jerking his head towards the door. Castiel disappeared and I followed Dean, like the little soldier I am, into the Impala.

"Where are we going?" I asked once I got my seatbelt on and Dean started to drive.

"No-where…in particular!" Dean gulped turning to me and giving me a quick smile before focusing on the road.

It wasn't long before he pulled into a high…school car park. Maybe he wanted me to do research? Or…no he wouldn't! He undone his seatbelt, as did I, and we walked into the school building and up to the head master's secretary office.

"We have an appointment for ten past," Dean said to the secretary.

"Yep, sit," she said still looking down at her papers.

"_Rude_," I whispered as me and Dean sat down.

"Yep," he agreed.

I have to admit, it had been a day since we left Sam, and I didn't mind the company of just Dean and I. However this hunt he was going on would probably take him away from me for a day or two. I sat down and wondered what we were doing here. Did he need me to be all sweet and innocent to get some information out of the head master?

Ten minutes past and the head master obviously was running late – which means Dean was getting impatient.

"Listen lady, is he going to be long, I have places to be," Dean huffed from his seat.

"Listen…!" The woman said actually perking her head up to look at Dean. "Oh! Trust me sweetie he won't be long," she smiled looking at Dean from above her glasses.

Dean shuddered.

I giggled. "Dude, she's like fifty," I said in a low voice so she couldn't hear me.

"The head master will see you now," the woman said pointing towards the door.

Dean walked infront but as I reached the headmasters office I stopped. I looked behind me, this school, well just any school would do it, but it gave me memories! And they were ones that I had kept hidden, locked inside my brain for so long, I hoped this would be quick and simple. I walked into the head master's office. Dean was checking to see if he was dressed smart –again! And I slowly walked in to see a very old headmaster, he looked up and smiled at me with kind blue eyes, he was welcoming.

"I understand," he started as I took my seat next to Dean. "That you want to enrol your sister in our school," he smiled at me.

"WHAT!" I blurted.

"Yes, she has always been interested in this…well this beautiful school," he and the head master shared a laugh, and Dean patted my hand, I looked down at his hand wanting to stab it with a carving knife. Dean looked at me still laughing, I gave him a stare that sent a thousand blasts of ice at him, and his expression dropped. "She's been homeschooled for a while now, so I just want to get her used to socialising with others," he explained, but this time his grey-green eyes told me there was some truth in this. And the smile he gave me seemed sincere.

"I understand," the headmaster smiled. "Talk to my secretary and Claire can have a look around and a try out of her lessons today, if she'd like?" he said turning to me and smiling, again, I thought it nice that I smiled back – even though I was ready to kill my brother.

"I would like to discuss this with my brother first," I smiled – my best acting.

"Sure," he smiled. "Just let my secretary know your decision. And I hope to see you again soon Mr Winchester," he said shaking my brothers hand.

"Thank you!" Dean smiled.

We walked out the office, Dean smirking, but he hadn't won. I fastened my pace and stopped infront of him. I smirked as I startled him.

"NO!" I simply said and walked infront of him going _past_ the secretary's office.

"Claire wait!" Dean said running up infront of me. He made me stop in my tracks and I grunted. "You need to socialise with people other than hunters," Dean said looking as if he was feeling slightly awkward.

"Well that Jo girl seemed to be fine with socialising with just hunters!" I snapped.

Dean's face dropped and he turned pretty serious. "Dad would have wanted this! Mine and Sammy's whole childhood was spent going in and out of school! It's not as bad as we thought at the time, it was a touch of reality."

"You really think with the apocalypse, and every demon and angel out there looking for me and you, that school is a good idea! Especially using our real names?" I asked frantically.

"Yes," Dean nodded enthusiastically. "If Dad was here he would be on my side,"

"FINE!" I snapped.

"Right here you go," he said handing me a shoulder bag which I thought belonged too him. I looked inside and he had packed a notepad, pen, pencil, rubber, ruler, and some lunch money. "Have fun," he smiled going to walk away but stopping as he remembered something. "Will be gone two day's tops, Castiel just needs to sort something personal," he bellowed.

"Angels have personal problems?" I asked wondering if that was the sort of question I could ask without offending an angel.

Dean just shrugged. "Tell you about it later," and then he was out the door as fast as you could say cheeseburger.

I spoke to the secretary and she assigned the lessons I chose. I saw that they studied Classical civilisation at this school, and was more than ready to apply for that course, at least some good will come out of this. She gave me my timetable, and my locker combination, and my form tutor, aswell as a map of the school.

"Anything else?" She asked me, I had to resist a sarcastic reply.

"Yes actually, when did term start?" I asked wondering how much work I would have to catch up on.

"You're in luck it actually started today, there is an assembly before school ends," she explained with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you and your brother again," she smiled fluttering her eyelashes at the thought of Dean.

"Thanks," I smiled walking away. I was glad I wasn't wearing my sweats or anything today. I had my skinny jeans on, which had gotten tight around my waist for some reason, and a black shirt which was starting to get a little tight around my stomach area. I really had to cut down on the takeouts.

I walked down the hallway and looked at my time schedule. Apparently now was break, but the bell would go in about a minute, so I decided to find my first lesson – Classical Civilisation. The bell rang, and several people rushed past me, almost knocking me over. But I realised as soon as they knocked into me they would stare.

"Oh crap, the jocks!" I heard a girl tell her friend as they rushed past me. Great it was one of _those_ schools, where the jocks were complete jerks and put geeks in the trash can. I turned around, put my hands on my hips, and raised one eyebrow as I heard one of them wolf-whistle.

"Damn Girl!" one fairly large (not fat large muscled large) kid came up too me. He looked like he was in my year and he circled around me checking me out.

"Not for you boys I'm afraid." I smirked at them and gave them my best ice stare – like with Dean earlier.

"Feisty," one said snapping their teeth in my face as they walked past. But one, one just smiled at me, maybe even a little apologetic. I sighed as I saw him walk into the classroom that I realised I was supposed to be in.

"Great," I sighed.


	7. The Hunter or the Hunted?

So this chapter is the start to such an epic event that is about to come…will Matt and Claire be reunited? And will Anna be along for the ride?

Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing this! And thank you for your Reviews they have actually been sending me CRAZY happy!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Anna, Nick, Matt, Andrew, and Sarah. **

The Hunter or the Hunted?

"Welcome back to Classical Civilisation, I suppose most of you had an entertaining holiday, and are now looking forward to Christmas! But for now Medea," the teacher said and everyone got out there own copy from their bag, I sank in my chair, too embarrassed to ask for a book. However I was feeling quite chuffed with myself that I had already read the entire play – thanks to my previous school! Turns out I was quite the braniac. "Now I shall do a register first," she continued sitting at her desk and turning to her computer, she read out everyone's names and stopped at where mine should be in the alphabet. "Claire Winchester?" the woman said as if I was some random cock up in the register.

"Here," I sighed.

"Well class it appears that we have a new person in school," she said and the whole of the class turned to face and examine me. "Come up here and tell us a bit about yourself," she smiled gesturing towards the front.

I sighed and got up. A few girls gave me evils, a few of them seemed to be deep in thought about me, and all the boys seemed to have eyes popping out of their heads – animals! "I'm Claire Winchester, I travel with my brothers…brother, and that's about it!" I smiled and walked to sit down again.

"Have you got Medea with you?" the teacher asked me.

"No M'am," I shook my head and she chucked a book at my desk, but kept a happy face.

The lesson promptly carried on, and I could feel everyone's gaze on me, one in particular. The jock from earlier on – but the one that seemed apologetic. The boy stared at me with his deep dark eyes, and something told me, he wasn't what he appeared to be. But I was unsure about my sense in character.

The bell went and I dashed out of there as quick as a soldier running towards it's enemy. I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to find my locker. It didn't take me long and I opened the metal container, to find it filled with dust and stuff. I heard a giggle from beside me. I closed the locker to see a girl with long brown hair that was straightened. She had her hand over her mouth as she laughed, but then her eyes opened, and she suddenly stopped.

"Can I help you?" I grunted.

"No," she shook her head and promptly ran away.

I sighed, and re-opened my locker, shoving my bag in there. I grunted as my phone fell to the floor. I struggled to get down to the floor and pick it up, my stomach was in the way, but I got it eventually. I sighed not knowing whether to turn it on or not, I still hadn't decided after the whole dream, the car was missing at the time after all – and magically turned up after killing the horseman. I sighed again, and thought it time to check it. I pressed the appropriate button and it made a small vibration in my hand. I waited for it too load, I had plenty of time as it was now lunch, and then it came up with the home screen.

The screen read:

You have 114 missed calls and 312 text messages

Funnily enough ALL calls, apart from two, were from my mother and Andrew. Most of the text messages were from Mum aswell, except a couple was from Anna and Matt. I saw Matt's name and my stomach made the same gas from earlier when I was stretching. I clicked on all the text messages from Anna first;

I would say I understand but – I don't! Please come back, as you know I have come out of my coma, and I miss you! I don't know how to deal with what happened to Nick, and Matt is an emotional wreck, getting into fights at school etc. Something weird is going on with him, we ALL need you here. Your mum told the school you moved in with your brothers – since when do you have brothers! Text me back biatch!

Message 2 from Anna:

Nick's funeral is tomorrow be there!

Message 3 from Anna:

You didn't show! Not that I expected you too! But you are a real bitch Claire!

Message 4 from Anna:

I'm sorry that was out of order, I understand now – we are going to help! Whatever it takes!

What the hell was the last message supposed to mean! _I understand now – we are going to help!_ Who is we? My heart pounded at the thought of Anna and someone else trying to find me, putting themselves in danger, just to find me. Maybe Matt's messages would help make this have any sense.

Message 1 from Matt:

Please don't go, I will always love you too, but it shouldn't end like this! I need you, you need me, we can work this out! Please?

Message 2 from Matt:

Nicks funeral is tomorrow, I would really appreciate it if you came, otherwise I am worried it is you that will end up in the box.

Message 3 from Matt:

I don't know if you are getting any of these, but I really could have used you today, Nick's funeral was awful! I really needed you there by my side like you used to be.

Message 4 from Matt:

I have had enough of going crazy wondering if you are going to be ok or not! Game over Claire. I am going to find you whether you like it or not! Anna feels exactly the same, and trust me, I am a lot more than what it seems to you. Let's just say you are not the only one who knows how to hunt!

Great! I have my ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend out there hunting me? They were putting themselves in danger and there was nothing that I could do about it! My phone in my hand suddenly started vibrating – startling me as I haven't used this in four months and a week – and I realised Sam was calling me.

"Hey Sam," I sighed relieved to be getting a call from him.

"Oh thank God!" he sighed on the other end. "Dean wasn't answering, I knew you kept your phone off, so I didn't think you would answer! Anyway how are things? You killed each other yet?" he chuckled. I smiled and sighed happily to hear his familiar chuckle.

"No – not yet! But I was about ready to kill him when he decided to send me back to school for a few days…or weeks! To be frank I don't even know how long!" I sighed looking around at the normal people around me.

Sam grunted on the other end. "Man, Dean used to hate going to school, said it was for pussy holes! But I can understand that he would send you to school, Dad would have wanted it, and he probably just wants you to socialize with other people so you won't go completely crazy!" Man he sounded just like Dean, but more open, and less grumpy.

"I guess you're right!" I sighed. "Anyway how are you? You found a place to crash?"

"Yes…actually I got a job as a bus boy, and it's not too bad here," he said like he was generally happy.

"Good for you!" I said but was disappointed that he wasn't miserable and didn't want to come back. "Dean's on a hunt with Castiel right now, that's why you haven't been able to get hold of him, I don't know long it will take but it's big!"

"It always is if Castiel is involved," Sam chuckled. "Any way Claire, I have to go, but keep in touch will you?"

"Always will," I smiled. "Hey Sam!" I said just in time before he cut off.

"Yeah?" he replied suspicious.

"If you see Matt, or Anna anywhere, tell them not to bother," I sighed knowing he would want to know more, but if he was a bus boy, he was probably working in a bar! And Anna and Matt were bound to be searching bars in the whole of America.

"Sure," he said knowing it best not to ask questions and he promptly hung up – I missed him already.

I put my phone in my back pocket and decided to go on a walk around school. I had nothing else to do – except worry about Matt and Anna, and about the weird dream I had that he said he was going to find me – what did this mean!

"Hey good looking," a boy said from behind me.

I sighed irritated.

"Hey, don't knock someone until you try them," he smirked winking as his…gorgeous face appeared into my view. It was the same boy from my classics class, and the jerk crowd.

"Listen, I am not a product that you can view anytime you want, I am a person! So please revert your eyes to mine and stop staring at me breasts!" I growled as I noticed they had got larger.

"Sorry," he said his hands going up as if to say he surrendered.

Either way, I didn't care, I was just worried about asking Dean for some money so I could get a bigger bra - talk about embarrassing!


	8. I've found her!

Hey all hope you enjoy this chapter – Might be doing a Christmas special that will reveal the _dream_ Claire had when she was little – what do you think?

**Disclaimer- I do not own; Castiel, Dean W or Sam W. However I do own; Claire W, Dan, Matt, Anna, and Beth. **

I've found her!

"This is going to be the best year yet! I can guarantee it!" a boy screamed from the wooden floor. Everyone around him on the tier seating screamed with him, I sat there wishing this whole experience would be over.

Then I noticed a boy with short brown hair, with matching dark eyes, was staring at me smiling. He seemed nice and his teeth were almost perfectly white. It appeared to be the same jock boy from my Classics class.

"Hey," a girl said popping up in my face and making me…jump! Oh my! Was I dreaming? "What's wrong with you, you look like you have seen a ghost!" Beth, the cheerleader who decided to introduce herself to me in tutor, said to me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped picking up my books and bag and getting up.

"Where are you going!" she protested.

"I have to go," I simply said behind me as I ran down the tier seating and out the hall door. I ran out of school and eventually got to the motel.

I had to ring Dean, I had to ask him what was wrong with me, why were my dreams coming true?

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my hand and I looked at it nervously – again not used to so many people ringing me in one day. I decided to answer.

"How did school go?" Dean asked me on the phone, music blasting in the background.

"It was…interesting," I sighed plunking myself down on the bed.

"Really I'm surprised you answered your phone," he continued pausing to pop something in his mouth – probably a peanut from a bar or a strip joint, by the sound of the music I guessed a strip joint. "I mean I knew you hadn't turned it on for four months and a week, but really I'm proud of you for diving in and turning it on." He said and all I could think about were sexual innuendos.

"_Is that Claire?_" a quiet Castiel said in the background.

"Yeah," Dean shouted.

Next thing I know, the phone is rustling and I am on the phone to Castiel.

"Claire, listen to me, you will understand everything in good time." He said his normal monotone voice. "And…if I…" now this was weird Cas with emotion mixed into his strained voice. "…want you to know, that I always meant to save you, right from the start."

The phone rustled again and I was back to Dean.

"Well…that was…"

"Weird?" I said finishing off Dean's sentence for him.

"Yep," He agreed.

"Wait!" I said backtracking in my head. "Are you at a strip joint…with Castiel!" I gasped.

"Um…no…well yes…but it might be his last night on earth so give him a break! Anyway I got to go now, love ya." He hung up.

I dreaded to think of the endless bad possibilities of Castiel in a strip joint…and Castiel's last night on earth?

Crap! I forgot to tell Dean about my weird dream! Do you know what…it was probably nothing, Castiel probably just meant something a little too deep for any human to understand, and I…felt the urge for some ham – and marmite! Which is weird because I HATE marmite. I looked in the cupboards and too my luck Dean left me some money for dinners. I walked to the nearest store, and somehow only managed to get lost IN the store, not on the way there.

"Lost?" the jock boy with nice dark hair and eyes, from school asked me.

"Stalking me?" I grunted picking up some ham and trying to find a section for marmite.

"Not at all," he sighed following me. He chuckled as he saw me walking around like a frantic duck waddling around for no reason. "What are you looking for?"

"Marmite," I sighed holding my stomach.

"Over here," he laughed taking me to the exact place I had walked past just a second ago.

"Thank you," I said honestly greatful for his help. I _really_ fancied ham and marmite. "Listen, do you want to…come over?" I sighed regretting asking already. Although I looked at the facts – I was going to be alone tonight, Dean wasn't coming home (that was obvious), and I felt the need for some company.

"Um…" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "…are you sure? I mean just a second ago you thought I was some crazy stalker!" he chuckled – I liked the sound.

"Yeah, I am sure," I nodded.

"Ok, then." He smiled, his perfect white teeth. "Dan," he smiled taking out his hand so that I could shake it. I though it nice that I shake it and announce my name.

"Claire," I smiled awkwardly.

"I know," he chuckled again and removed his hand.

I paid for my items, which turned out to be more than just marmite and ham – but popcorn, a movie, cheese, coleslaw, and a pizza to cook in the oven. And I still had some money to spare as Dean made sure he left plenty of money, especially with my sudden appetite boost.

"You have enough to last you a week," Dan commented as he helped me carry it back to the motel.

"Actually…I was planning to eat it all tonight," I admitted shyly.

"Wow! You're brave!" he chuckled as I got the key and entered the motel room. "And…you did say you travelled…so that would explain the motel."

"Sorry it's a bit of a tip, living with an older brother who never tidies up after himself, is never easy!" I grunted placing the keys on the side, and watched as he helped me unpack and stick the pizza in the oven.

I got a slice of ham, and covered it in marmite, rolled it up like a wrap and ate it. Dan watched in sheer horror as I destroyed it in one bite. I gave him an apologetic look and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled with food in my mouth. "Been a while since I have had company,"

"It's fine," Dan smiled his perfect smile, and his eyes seemed to twinkle. "You know…there is something about you…I just can't put my finger on it,"

"When you find out, let me know," I chuckled.

"So how long have you been travelling?" he asked as he walked around the motel.

"Four months, my brothers…they've been doing it all their life – well almost all their lives!"

"Why do you travel?" he asked now going to the oven and checking on the pizza.

"You ask a lot of questions," I chuckled – even though he was making me suspicious.

"I'm just trying to work out what it is about you!" He sighed frustrated plumping himself on the other bed.

Ding! Pizza was ready. I jumped up and got it out the oven, and Dan jumped up and helped himself to a slice. I got the coleslaw out and put it on top of a whole slice of pizza and started eating it. "Dang girl!" Dan said, "You eat more than my mum!"

I chuckled. "Sorry, well I suppose it makes up for a week of throwing anything I eat, back up! Sam and Dean almost took me to a hospital but somehow I miraculously recovered!" I said in wonder, maybe it was something to do with having an archangel on my back.

"I know!" Dan said snapping his fingers. I was halfway through my second slice and looked up at him dumbfounded. "What it is about you! Every time you speak, your deep blue eyes, they look like they have history – issue's." he explained. I gave him a weird look. "No offence!" he decided to add.

"No, you're right, I do have history. MY history, which isn't to share, just to make that clear!" I added the end bit for effect.

"Fine!" He smirked. "Hey…why don't we make tonight interesting? Beer?" He asked pulling out one of Dean's six packs.

"No thanks," I said as my stomach was already protesting.

"Suit yourself," he smirked opening a bottle and taking a swig for himself.

"Hey, my brother is a powerful man, he will kill you if he finds you drinking his beer," I warned him – even though Dean was not likely to come back tonight. I grumbled as I dug into my fourth slice of pepperoni pizza with coleslaw.

"Urgh!" Dan shuddered. "How can you eat that?"

"Quite easily, like this!" I smirked taking another bit but trying to be seductive.

A phone vibrated in the room and I ran to check mine, but Dan got his phone out and announced it was him; his expression seemed to drop slightly as he sent a text back.

"Everything ok?" I asked him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep," he said blatantly lying and taking a nervous swig from his bottle.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from where Claire Winchester was staying, Matt picked up his phone.

Message 1: Yes she is here. Damn hot too – Dan

Matt was suddenly full of joy but twisted with anger, as one of his friends had found the only love of his life, Claire Winchester.

He decided to text back: Text me her location NOW! If you touch her, I will turn you into mincemeat!

He slammed the phone on the table, Anna looked up at Matt suspiciously, and Matt smirked.

"What is it?" Anna smiled hoping it was good news about her best friend.

"It's Claire, I've found her!"

**So what did you think of this chapter? **


	9. The Awakening

Hey all, so some of you will have mixed reactions with this scene, and I am sorry if it is frustrating but as I said it will all come together! Hehe! Thank you all for the lovely Reviews so far I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dean W, Sam W, or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Dan, Matt, Anna, Sarah and Andrew.**

The Awakening

Dan left a couple of hours later, he turned really weird on me, suddenly not being so cocky and chatty so I basically said I was feeling ill and that he should leave. He was more than happy to accept – which confused me even more.

And the next day at school Dan didn't even second look me. My stomach looked bloated all day, and it was the first time I had experienced heart burn, so when I got to the motel room I was pretty tired and pissed off. Dean hadn't called at all that day, neither had Sam, and I was feeling pretty lonely. I turned to the only person who I knew was probably just as lonely as me. I grabbed my phone and dialled his personal number.

"Claire?" his voice answered in the usual grumpy tone – but with a hint of surprise.

"Hey Bobby," I sighed falling back on my bed and popping some fries into my mouth.

"Everything…ok?" he asked suspicious of why I was calling.

"No, Sam and Dean have gone their separate ways," I huffed. "So I am stuck with Dean and Sam is off to have a normal life!"

"_Wouldn't be the first time_," Bobby mumbled down the phone.

"Exuse me?" I suddenly sat up and fries went everywhere.

"You do know that Sam separated from your father and left him with Dean, so he could have a normal apple pie life, and Dean was left to hunt on his own for a while? Don't you?"

"NO!" I shouted down the phone.

"Alright! Well don't make a song and dance about it, it was ages ago, and your brother learnt his lesson – you can't escape being a hunter! And don't worry he is about to learn it again." Bobby said sounding bored of my surprise.

"Well anyway…Dean is off on a hunt, and I am stuck in the motel on my own! So I just thought I would check to see how you were?" I sighed.

"Great…when you're lonely you think of me…I'm touched!" he said sarcastically. "But…yeah I guess I'm alright," he sighed.

"Good!" I nodded.

"Listen…" he started as I heard a phone ring in the background. "…I have to go, don't give up on your brothers," he said and hung up.

Great so I was on my own –again. I decided to sleep and wake up to a brand new day.

However that day didn't start great, I woke up and ran to the toilet being violently sick. The whole contents of my stomach appeared infront of my very eyes – I was just greatful I managed to reach a toilet in time. When I was finished I sat and thought about Dan and his mysterious actions the other night. If I was being blatantly honest I was hoping we could have some _fun_ that night, some fun that was uninterrupted.

My stomach rumbled and I got up to go to the shop, without thinking I was in a tampon isle. WAIT! _Throwing up, big appetite, weight gain, no period was I pregnant! _I asked myself hysterically. I couldn't be? Matt and I wore protection, at least…CRAP! We didn't!

Luckily the pregnancy test isle was next to the tampon isle, I grabbed two double paired tests and stuffed them in my bag. Just as I was about to walk out the shop a security guard stopped me.

"Can I help?" I smiled innocently.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked his deep voice seemed oddly soft.

"Yes, on my way now," I smiled and he took me by the arm and shoved me in his car, driving me to the nearest school which just so happened to be mine.

"Out you go," he smiled as I grumbled and reluctantly got out of the car.

I walked into the school building and tried to look for the nearest loo's, however on my way, I saw DAN! He was opening his locker, I stood by the side waiting, hoping I would make him jump as he closed it – I did!

"You scared me," he sighed holding his beautiful chest.

"Well…I have a very important question to ask you!" I announced. "The other night, you said I eat like your mum…what's wrong with your mum?" I asked.

"She's…pregnant," he shrugged, and then his eyes widened. "Oh my God! Are you…?" he said pointing to my stomach.

"No…I don't know!" I sighed leaning my back against the lockers.

"You need to let me know the result…and who is the father?" he asked a bit too concerned for my liking.

"My first boyfriend," I sighed. "His name was Matt!"

Dan's dark eyes widened and got his phone out straight away and started walking the opposite way from me.

"BYE THEN!" I shouted back and eyed the doors of the nearest loo's.

I did what the instructions said but did four at once. I placed them on the floor as I waited for the three minutes to go by. This seemed like the longest three minutes of my life. I sat and thought about my world collapsing, my brothers abandoning me, Bobby not wanting me, not being able to face my mother again – and the baby not seeing it's father.

One of them beeped and my heart pounded. Then the rest beeped and I still could not face looking down. But I took a deep breath and managed to aim my eyes at them.

PREGNANT - 4-5 months

PREGNANT - 4-5 months

PREGNANT - 4-5 months

PREGNANT - 4-5 months

CRAP! I shoved the tests in my bag and ran out of the toilets, and out of the school, I didn't care about it anymore! I didn't need it! I wanted so badly to cry, I couldn't go through with an abortion and it was probably too late to have one now anyway, and adoption was out of the question – I could never give up a tiny person. That left the only option – keeping it.

My eyes began to well up and I just wanted the safety of the motel room, to be in the crappy place, because I would be on my own left to cry. I slammed the motel door shut behind me and just sat on the end of my bed and promptly cried. It's all I knew what to do.

But then, a weird noise, like wings appeared in the room. I looked up to see Castiel and Dean staring at me – Dean was the only one who looked confused.

I looked at him and tried my best to compose myself. "I'm pregnant!"

Dean gasped.

* * *

Matt was pacing around the motel room, waiting for Anna to come back with supplies, salt was what they needed plenty of it as he didn't trust that Claire's brothers were who they said they were. Dan had texted Matt Claire's location and his phone was on its last legs. He was desperate to find a charger but wanted to leave straight away.

Anna came back in no time, and the supplies were in a car that she had stolen two months ago, Matt smiled and they both made their way into the car. Matt decided to drive and Anna was more than happy to accept this.

His phone was vibrating on his lap and Anna gave him a weird look.

"It's Dan," Matt said confused.

"Well answer it!" Anna pushed grabbing the phone and flicking it open. Her expression dropped and she threw the phone on the floor. "PILE OF CRAP!" she screamed.

Matt looked at her confused.

"The battery died…let's just go," she huffed putting her seatbelt on.

Matt sighed and started the car on a four hour journey to get to Claire.


	10. The Accident

Hey all, again some of you might hate me for this chapter, but then again this chapter has quite a lot going on.

Hope you enjoy…or not enjoy…depends on how you look at it!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Castiel, Bobby, or Sam W. However I do own; Claire W, Anna, Nick, Dan, Matt, Sarah and Andrew. **

The Accident

"Hey…Sam? Yeah hey, listen we have a big problem; we need to meet up straight away. I got a visit from Zachariah he sent me to the future I saw some…things, and I realised we're better off if we don't drift apart. I'm…sorry if I make you feel awkward but we will work on it, work on your hunting issues. Anyway there is a bigger problem…it's Claire, ring me back when you get this, but I am ringing Bobby and he is telling me where you are and Claire and I are going to get out of this God damn motel, and we are going to have a family talk!" Dean said hanging the phone up.

I packed my things as quickly as I could. Castiel had offered to give us a lift to Sam, but Dean said something about not pooping for a week, and I immediately didn't want to use Castiel's ways. Dean hadn't said one word to me since I told him, he just sat down next to me, and placed his arms around me.

And he said; "Shh it's alright Sis,"

Which made me cry even more, and Dean continued to soothe me, after about an hour I calmed down and he ordered me to pack my crap and I did as he said. That was when he rang Sam. Who obviously didn't answer!

I was still packing my things, and Dean continued to pack his things as he rang Bobby. "Hey Bobby it's me," Dean said in his gruff voice. "Yeah we have a situation, I need Sam's location it's pretty urgent….thanks Bobby!" he said then hung up. "_Trust Sammy wanting to swan off again!_" Dean mumbled.

I didn't say a single word, I just finished packing, and put my things in the Impala. I didn't ask where we were going, I was too scared for upsetting Dean. He wouldn't even look at me – like I was tainted. Castiel soon disappeared bored of our human troubles and I missed his presence.

I ran up the motel steps and did a double sweep to check that I had everything, as did Dean, then we both stood outside the motel and closed the door.

"I'm going to give the keys to reception," he announced looking at the floor and going down the steps.

"Claire!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Dan! What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked me frantically and out of breath. "What was the result?"

"Positive, my brother is pretty…well I don't know how he feels about this, but now is not a good time, I have to go," I sighed as I saw Dean jump in the Impala and beep the horn impatiently.

"Wait, Matt will be here any second!" he shouted too me.

I turned around in shock. "What?"

Dean beeped the horn, but longer this time, and it hurt my ears.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you are playing, but it's not going to work on me!" I huffed getting in the back of the Impala more than happy to drive away from this shit hole.

* * *

"I need to hurry up!" Matt huffed putting his foot down on the gas.

"We'll get there in time Matt," Anna said trying to be positive but something told her they were too late, problem was, Matt felt it too.

However in what felt like seconds they were pulling up into the motel given to them. They decided to go in the back way so Claire's brothers wouldn't see them coming. Claire was shouting up too Dan at the motel balcony, her beautiful radiance stunned Matt, as if he wasn't used too it – almost like he forgot. But there was something about her, she was more radiant, more beautiful, if that was even possible for her.

Anna scorned at the site of her, she used to be the pretty one, not Claire! But things had clearly changed. She saw what Matt saw in her, and too her surprise she was…jealous. Without warning Matt got out the car and started running towards the Impala, however the Impala was already moving out of sight, and into the distance. Matt punched the air and fell to his knees. He was so close, he almost tasted her lips on his, he could almost touch her pale skin.

Anna was still sat in the old truck, she thought about her achievements she had made in her life so far, and as she sat and watched Matt fall to the ground her heart sank. Then her eyes widened – was she falling for him?

"Matt! I am so sorry I tried to tell her, but she thought I was joking!" Dan insisted, helping Matt up, as he wiped his sniffy nose.

"No, it's not alright, you need to do better next time!" Matt growled, and Anna immediately jumped out of the car to run to Matt's side – she could see where this was going.

"Matt no! It's not his fault," Anna insisted fluttering her eyes at him to make him look at her.

"You're right," he sighed, and she could feel his muscles relax.

"Thanks," Dan nodded to Anna.

"Anytime," Anna smiled lightly.

"Matt, there's another thing…" Dan paused to gulp and wondered whether his revelation would make Matt punch him or worse!

"What is it….?" Matt asked worried.

"…she's…she is…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Matt screamed at his so-called-friend!

"…she's pregnant." He sighed.

"What!" Matt spoke softly but had a wild/hurt sense of emotion in his eyes, like his body was twisted, but without any physical hurt going on.

* * *

"I'm sorry," I sighed to Dean as I leaned forward with my seatbelt on, so that he could hear me, and not make some excuse that he couldn't.

"I know," Dean replied putting his foot down on the gas.

"I didn't know, until today, and I...really don't expect you to want me to stick around," I said my voice strained as it pained me to say it.

Dean's face twisted as if he was in pain too. Hunters weren't supposed to get too attached, he learnt that mistake with Dad and Sam, and apparently now me. And a weird sense of joy overcame me to know that I was accepted and that he liked having me around, even if he didn't say it.

"I…I don't want you to go," Dean said trying to stay in his alpha male voice.

"I know," I smiled but tried to hide it.

"Man…I have gotten used to you sticking around," He sighed trying not to smile, the distant look in his eye told me he was thinking of the good times we had, the jokes we shared and the late nights we sometimes had.

"I don't want to go either," I replied a little later.

"I always wondered if my life would be different…" he said turning around to look at me. I would have carried on listening to him but everything suddenly turned slow motion. I looked to the side as I heard a car's horn and a bright light getting closer towards the side of the car.

"DEAN!" I screamed before the light made impact with the car and everything went black.

* * *

Sam had finished brushing up on his encounter with some pissed hunters, the blonde girl was now scared off him, and all he kept thinking about was how she described an addiction. _What's your poison_?

And another thought came to mind, Lucifer, how long would it be until he said yes to being his vessel?

He shook the thought from his head, and suddenly Claire came to his mind, he hadn't called her in one…or was it two days? He sighed and turned on his phone, wondering if Dean had bothered to check in on him. To his surprise he had a voicemail from him.

"Hey…Sam? Yeah hey, listen we have a big problem; we need to meet up straight away. I got a visit from Zachariah he sent me to the future I saw some…things, and I realised we're better off if we don't drift apart. I'm…sorry if I make you feel awkward but we will work on it, work on your hunting issues. Anyway there is a bigger problem…it's Claire, ring me back when you get this, but I am ringing Bobby and he is telling me where you are and Claire and I are going to get out of this God damn motel, and we are going to have a family talk!" To his surprise Dean sounded really concerned, and pissed, aswell as oddly scared. He knew something was up with his brother. And all he had to do was sit and wait for them to arrive, Bobby would have easily given away Sam's location, and now he was left alone with his thoughts. Worried for what the problem with Claire was.

Suddenly his cell vibrated in his hand. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Sam answered a little suspicious.

"Hi, my name is Dr Roberts; you were the most recent person called on um…a Mr Dean Winchesters cell, are you of any relation too him and a… Miss Claire Winchester?" The doctor asked a suddenly panicked Sam, but he managed to keep himself composed.

"Yeah…they are my sister and brother," he said trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Has something happened?"

"Yes…there's been an accident,"


	11. Broken

So I don't know how most of you will feel about this chapter, so I would love your response in your reviews, please? It would help me understand whether you feel sad, shocked…etc. Either way I would like to know what impact it had on you guys. Thanks.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Bobby, Dean W, Sam W or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Anna, Nick, Sarah, Andrew, and Dan. **

Broken

Sam burst through the hospital double doors, he marched straight towards reception, the nurse gave him a look before asking if she can help.

"Yes, I am here for a Claire and a Dean Winchester," Sam replied tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Ah yes," she sighed. "Rooms 28 and 29," she replied and promptly answered the phone.

Sam ran straight towards the hallway, and burst through the doors, his face was of sheer anger and concern. He wanted to know what son-of-a-bitch did this to the two most important people in his life. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found room 28 – Claire Winchester.

He tried to swallow away the lump in his throat, and he hadn't even seen the sight of her, he didn't know if he wanted too.

"No, you don't understand!" He heard Dean from room 29. "You can't x-ray her!" he urged, his voice sounded gruff.

"Sir you have experienced a very traumatic event, we understand that you may be a little delirious," a woman's voice replied. "If we x-ray her, we can see what is wrong with her, and why she hasn't woken up,"

Sam's breathing seemed to stop for a second when he heard the last four words.

"I know!" Dean screamed. "She's…she's pregnant!" Dean screamed and Sam heard him perfectly. He stood in Dean's doorway with his mouth open wide.

"Any more…conditions we don't know about?" the nurse asked.

"No, that's all," Dean sighed and he looked up to see Sam.

"Thank you," the nurse replied politely and quickly left the room.

"So…this was why needed the family talk?" Sam asked leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah," Dean sighed looking at the floor.

"How did you crash?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know," Dean admitted. "We were just driving along, there was a…bright light, and…" he paused to think of the haunting moment of his sister screaming his name. "…we crashed."

"Shit Dean!" Sam sighed actually examining his brother. His arm was in a sling, his face was full of cuts and bruises, and his head was in a neck brace. "Was it seriously that bad?"

"Nurses say I was doing about sixty, the other person…came out worse than us, and I haven't even seen Claire," Dean also tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Sam tried to hide the fact that he was close to seeing her, but he couldn't walk in. "Me neither," he replied.

"What I want to know his…where was our archangels?" he sighed, he was pissed, really pissed – but he couldn't help feel guilty about Claire, like somehow it was his fault.

"Yeah, the one time you actually need them, they don't turn up," Sam huffed sitting next to his older brother.

"So it's broken?" Sam said nodding towards his arm.

"They don't know, only guessed, I need to go for x-rays," Dean beamed sarcastically.

"And Claire?" Sam asked dreading the answer.

"They're not telling me," Dean sighed looking down.

"Great," Sam sighed also looking down.

"Hey!" Dean smirked hitting Sam with his good arm. "She's a fighter, she's a Winchester!"

"You're right," Sam smiled.

Sam and Dean sat in silence for a while like they normally did. They both wanted to see Claire, but without actually accepting the fact, they were too scared.

Meanwhile Claire lay in the hospital bed, her whole body sleeping, like she hadn't slept in ten years. She couldn't even hear noises around her it was so deep. It was almost like she couldn't breathe…suddenly her heart monitors were beeping like crazy, nurses came running to her side, with electric pads and all.

Sam immediately got up, and Dean grunted helpless, he couldn't get up the nurses had practically pinned him down. He lay there watching as Sam was told he couldn't go in and they shut the door in his face. Anger boiled up in both of their chests.

The nurses were concerned for this pregnant teenage girl. They cut open her shirt and placed plastic pads on her chest as quick as they could, Sam was watching through the glass in the window, as one person was checking the baby's vitals as well as Claire's.

"Charging," a nurse said rubbing the plates together, then there was another beep, and the pads were on Claire's chest. Claire's body rose to the metallic plates and as the charge went through her, her body jolted, and the whole room lit up in sparks. The nurses and doctors, screamed as they were blinded, and the sparks from the charge slowly disappeared. "It's broken," the nurse said looking up at the doctor.

"She needs adrenaline," the doctor sighed. "Nurse the syringe,"

A nurse quickly gave the syringe to the doctor and he set the right amount of adrenaline to give to the girl. He looked at her apologetic. "This is going to hurt," he said and with force he plunged the needle into Claire's chest. She shot up from her bed and gasped as the monitors returned to normal; she lay back down, and was still in a deep sleep. The adrenaline worked but not with waking her up.

"Phew," a nurse sighed wiping her brow.

The doctor looked at Claire, astonished with what had happened, like it had taken a while to settle in. He had never known the paddle's to blow up on a patient. And he pushed the thought, that she was special, to the side of his head.

"Baby's heart beat is normal," the nurse smiled. "As is hers,"

"Good, send her for an MRI scan straight away," the doctor said and the nurses put Claire's bed on wheels, and pushed Sam aside as they took her out of view.

Sam was actually so…spaced out…he didn't know how to take, any of what just happened, in. He slowly walked to Dean's side. Dean only saw a bright light come from Claire's room when it happened, but he was scared when he saw his brother, so shocked.

"Is…she…?" he asked assuming she was dead.

Sam shook his head. "She blew up the paddles that were meant to save her life," Sam frowned.

Dean frowned too. "Time to ring Castiel," Dean gulped.

"Ok," Sam nodded still spaced out by this whole event. He tried so hard not to look at Claire, not to look at the clearly broken bones, ribs, and blood stained tops. Not to look at her disfigured face, which was covered in blue and purple dots, and the blood that helped surround it.

"Sam?" Castiel answered the phone. "Where are you? How's Claire?" Castiel asked…he sounded worried, which scared Sam. He rubbed his whole face with one hand to try and hide the tear that fell from his eye.

Sam told Castiel there location. "Just…save her…anyway just do it," Sam asked welling up again, but trying to hide so desperately.

"I will do what I can," Castiel replied in a deep voice. Within two seconds he was walking fast down the hallway of the hospital and he found Sam.

"Where is she?" he asked his face was composed.

"MRI," Sam replied with a manly cough.

"I know the only way to save her and the child," Castiel announced and then and only then Sam felt hope.


	12. A solution?

Hey all, again this scene, was…well I tried to get as much information as correct as possible so you guys could know what is going on. I hope you like it – or don't like it, it depends on how you look at it.

Thanks : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Bobby, Castiel, Sam W, or Dean W. I do own; Claire W, Nick, Anna, Matt, Sarah and Andrew. **

A solution?

Sam and Castiel moved into Dean's room, who couldn't stop thinking about the sheer distress of when his sister called his name in the accident, Sam and Castiel were concerned for his distant look.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Dean said looking up.

"Castiel, said he knows a way to save Claire," Sam said hopeful.

Dean's face seemed to turn to grimace. "_Save _her? She's not dead! She can pull through!"

"I know that," Sam said nodding trying to stay calm.

"Do you! Do you Sammy? Because I sure as hell don't!" Dean's distaste was clear on his face.

"No…but I,"

"Mr Dean Winchester," a nurse said quietly coming in.

"Is it Claire?" Sam asked worried.

"No…Mr Winchester needs to go for his x-ray now," the nurse announced.

"Fine!" Dean snapped and sighed. The nurse helped him into a wheel chair. "When I come back…" Dean started in his rough voice. "…we are not going to talk about her like that!" he snapped. The nurse gave Sam an apologetic look before wheeling Dean out of the room.

"He's…"

"…suffered enough," Castiel said finishing off Sam's sentence for him.

"I don't know what's got into him, when he first met Claire he acted like he didn't give a damn…but now he's acting as if he would sell his soul, again, but for her." Sam sighed knowing his brother was in pain.

Castiel simply nodded not knowing how to react to Sam's sudden burst of emotion.

"Sam?" a familiar voice asked whilst wheeling himself in the doorway.

Castiel stiffened.

"Bobby," Sam smiled relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"Castiel called," Bobby coughed.

"I knew you would…be of some use," Castiel simply replied.

"How are they?" Bobby asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Claire's…having an MRI scan, and Dean, he's having an X-Ray," Sam explained.

"MRI…sounds pretty serious," Bobby noted.

"It is," Sam sighed, he was the middle brother, and once again he felt defenceless.

"What was Dean doing?" Bobby frowned trying to come to terms with what had actually happened.

"He was trying to get too me, and a car hit there's, and they crashed." Sam shrugged.

"Well boy, they're strong, they'll pull through," Bobby nodded.

"I hope your right," Sam sighed.

"The Winchesters?" A doctor said knocking on the door to Dean's room.

"Yes," Sam said putting up his hand. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um…" the doctor stuttered walking into the room. "…it's Claire, we're prepping her for theatre, she has suffered some internal bleeding in her stomach. The baby is fine, but Claire…well she's going to need to be strong." The doctor said trying to avoid eye contact with the three men in the room.

"Thank you," Castiel said to the doctor who immediately left the room.

"There you go Mr Winchester!" the nurse said coming back with Dean and leaving him in the wheelchair. "No broken bones, just a fracture, you'll be fine," She smiled and winked at him, but Dean gave her an absent look. "Alrighty then," she sighed leaving the room.

"I saw a doctor come in here," Dean noted aloud.

"Claire's in surgery, internal bleeding," Sam nodded trying to accept this.

"Great," Dean sighed. "Hey look," he said turning to Bobby. "We match," he grinned.

"Baby!" Bobby asked frowning. "That doctor just said baby! What haven't you boys told me!" he growled.

"Claire's pregnant," Sam announced.

Castiel's expression seemed none of surprise.

Dean got up and stretched, happy he had not broken bones. Then he walked up to Castiel to stare him in the face.

"Where's our archangels?" Dean asked. "I mean aren't I supposed to be Michael's freaking sword?"

"Yes," Castiel replied. "I carved into all three of your chests. Now do you want to save Claire?" Castiel asked.

"She don't need saving! What the hell are you babbling on about _carving _into out chests?" Dean snapped.

Sam decided to ignore the conversation, he noticed a doctor talking to a nurse outside, and looking in on the room every now and then. He ignored the others and moved closer to the edge of the door, so the doctors couldn't see him.

"I think we need to notify the police or something," the nurse suggested.

"You're right," the doctor sighed and nodded thinking of the poor girl that would probably not make it.

"NO!" Sam shouted and jumped to both of their sides. "Please don't do that," Sam said using his hand gesture's which suggests he was coming in peace.

"Are you like in witness protection or something?" the nurse asked.

Sam thought about it and smiled to himself at the perfect idea. "Yes," he replied. "A police officer…he did some pretty nasty things to us, so please if my brother or sister sees a policeman they will have a heart attack!" Sam urged.

"Ok," the doctor frowned and simply walked off.

"Dean, son, you need to accept the fact that Claire might not make it," Bobby said wheeling himself closer to Dean as Sam walked back in, Sam thought the doctor accepted the fact too easily.

"No," Dean grunted. "She will be fine,"

Suddenly there was a light tap at the door. Another doctor stood there pale and tired. He had been working on Claire in surgery for almost an hour now, the blood on his scrubs sickened both Sam and Dean.

"I'll…get some coffee," Bobby said motioning for Castiel to follow him. But Castiel didn't budge.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said trying to catch his breath. "The bleeding wouldn't stop she is in a medical induced coma," he announced.

"No," Dean sighed shaking his head. "NO! She is fine! She can make it!" he screamed.

"Dean!" Sam said wanting to step up and help his brother, by stopping him from having a nervous break down.

"Get off me!" Dean snapped, he didn't want sympathy that would make Claire's current condition seem more real too him. "I want to see her," he said.

"She's in her room," the doctor replied.

Dean took a deep breath and stormed over too her room, swung open the door, but stopped once he got inside. Sam decided to follow and face his fear, even if it meant showing his emotions, he didn't care. That might just as well been Dean on that bed too him. He cared so much for his baby sister.

Claire had tubes sticking out of her mouth, nose, wrists, and legs. There were two heartbeats, which bought some relief, however they didn't want to think how long the heartbeats would last. Her body was covered in bruises, purple, brown and yellow. And Dean's face was covered with guilt.

"We need to help her," Sam said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean wanted to shrug it off, but decided against it.

He simply nodded.

"We'll solve this," Dean said through his teeth marching back to his room where Castiel and Bobby both had their backs to each other. Bobby obviously back from getting _coffee_ which clearly wasn't visible in the room. "How do we solve this Cas?" Dean asked turning to Castiel.

"We get help, from Zachariah," Castiel said dreading the reaction from Dean.

"Hell no!" Dean replied.

"It's the only way!" Castiel urged.

"Well he doesn't exactly like us, what makes you think he will agree?" Sam asked.

"She's important, she has use to them," Castiel explained, Dean's spine tingled at the thought of Claire becoming some angel's puppet.

"How do we call him?" Dean grunted.

"We need to leave now," Castiel said walking out the door.

"I know he's an angel but does he have to do that?" Bobby grunted.

"Apparently," Dean smiled a sarcastic one.

"What's that?" Sam asked motioning towards a cardboard file on Bobby's lap.

"Dean's x-ray and Claire's MRI, I managed to steal it from reception," Bobby sighed. "You might want to have a look," he said passing them to Sam and Dean.

"Great glamour shots," Dean smiled sarcastically. However when he opened the file his smiled dropped. Incantations were carved, in symbols, on both Dean and Claire's chests. Dean had his own and his eyebrows rose in shock. "Well ain't that peachy,"

Sam had to fight back tears as he was looking at Claire's broken body.

"Sammy?" Dean asked quietly. He peered over Sam's shoulder and more anger boiled up in his chest, he still could not get over how he could do this to his own sister!

"Let's go, Castiel is probably waiting in the…" then he paused. "…where the hell is my car!"

Dean managed to find out from a doctor where his baby was, he, Castiel, and Sam used public transport to get to a garage where his dismembered car was.

"It's not that bad," Sam frowned looking at a large dent in one side of the car, and chipped paint on the metal.

"This doesn't make sense," Dean frowned. "Claire cannot be that delicate?" he frowned fingering the dent on his car. He peered up; he saw the window where Claire was sitting, smashed.

Castiel decided to be of some use and touch the door where Claire was sitting closest to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and opened them again quickly.

"What is it? Did you just do your angel mojo?" Dean asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"Claire was fine when the car crashed; it's afterwards when it went wrong, the other man. He punched the window in, dragged Claire out, and…"

Dean's face turned stone hard, and Sam just wanted to comfort his sister. "…He beat her up didn't he?" Sam sighed.

"Yes," Castiel replied. "He was possessed."

"I don't God damn care!" Dean shouted kicking an empty tin of something that was next too him. "We're calling Zachariah now!"

"As you wish," Castiel said walking outside the garage and into an abandoned patch of grass. He grabbed a knife and cut deep into his skin, he dripped his blood on the grass creating a symbol that Dean and Sam hadn't seen before; he whispered some incantations and said for Zachariah to come and get him.

"Hello boys," Zachariah said suddenly appearing infront of them, with a smirk.


	13. Wake up!

Hey all so this is the last chapter of _Winchester Trouble Love and Anger_. And I want you to know that this series I have started have really got my creative juices flowing so look out for the next story as soon as possible! I also have a Winchester Trouble: Season finale planned. This will then run into season 6 of the normal supernatural series but with a twist.

Hope you are all enjoying this so far, and I will keep you posted.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Bobby, or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Nick, Anna, Matt, Andrew, and Sarah.**

Wake up!

"Hello boys," Zachariah said suddenly appearing infront of them, with a smirk. "How can I be of service?" he smirked, and Castiel backed off slightly, he didn't want to be blown to pieces again.

"How about starting off with healing my sister?" Dean growled.

"Ha!" Zachariah laughed in response and stepped outside the bloody symbol. "Why would I save her?"

"You know why," Sam said remembering Cas saying about how she was of _use_ too them.

"Really? No I don't," Zachariah said plainly, he was playing them, and he found it amusing to do this too the monkey men.

"Come on!" Castiel grunted. Zachariah smiled turning around to face Castiel.

"Why would I help you? You disobedient little angel! You take Dean away from me when I was about to show him some more importance," Zachariah smiled.

"What send me to the future again?" Dean grimaced envisioning Sam as Lucifer, killing Dean, and Dean having to watch.

"No," Zachariah smirked.

"Now you tell me where my sister was in that future?" Dean asked.

"She was in Baltimore, dealing with a case, for you! She was waiting on a call from you, for more instructions, but you never did," Zachariah smirked watching Dean's expression warp into guilt.

"_Great_!" Dean huffed. "I turn into a real jack-ass don't I?"

Sam sighed.

"Zachariah, you know as much as I do, that the girl is important to you! After all she is pregnant, you knew that when you healed her and the foetus the first time." Castiel blurted.

"YOU KNEW!" Dean screamed at Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel replied.

Zachariah laughed finding this conversation intriguing.

"Seriously Castiel, not even a phone call to tell us that you knew she was pregnant?" Sam asked him annoyed.

"You had to find out when Claire found out," Castiel proclaimed. "That's how the prophet saw it, and that's how it was,"

"CHUCK!" Dean screamed. "Did everyone else know apart from us!"

"Listen," Sam asked turning to Zachariah and ignoring Dean's outbursts of rage. "You need to save her; she is on her last breath," Sam pleaded and put all his heart into that one sentence.

"On one condition," Zachariah smirked.

Dean's face grimaced, he knew there would have to be a deal involved, and he knew that if they didn't accept Claire would die.

"What is it?" Sam asked also grimacing as he felt the same.

"The moment Claire goes into labour you call me," Zachariah said bluntly.

"That's it?" Sam asked confused. "No, _Dean has to say yes_?"

"Well I would like that," Zachariah mused. "But, not everything is about Dean Winchester and his saying _yes_ problems," Zachariah shot a glance at Dean.

Dean pulled Sam to the side so that they could have a private talk.

"There has to be more," Sam sighed, knowing the deal could not be that simple.

"She's our sister! I am not even thinking about second guessing this one! Now we are going to save her!" Dean growled.

Sam gulped he knew there was nothing that would stop his brother now.

"Ok," Sam sighed.

"Ok! We'll do it!" Dean said in his rough voice.

"Then take me to your sister," Zachariah smirked spreading his arms open.

* * *

I sat on the swing, swinging myself, in my happy place. The flowers around me were bright and clear, and they were growing surrounding the swing and twisting at the vine. I knew I was asleep but I couldn't help it, it's as if my mind didn't want me to wake up, so it kept me swinging high and tall. It was as if I was on top of the world. But then a bright flash lit up my sky, and the clouds turned dark, as I stopped swinging. A path was suddenly visible in the field of now dying flowers. I got up straightened myself out, and walked through the path. Using my hands, I pushed the flowers away from my face; they were growing but dying at the same time.

I gasped as I came to the end of the path; flashing lights lit my sky up again, blurring my vision. Then I heard crying – a baby's cry – the worst cry I could possibly hear. My heart sank at the thought of this baby in danger.

I suddenly found myself running, towards the baby, I wanted – no needed to save it. I gasped once I reached the end of the trail. A beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed baby was sat in the middle of a circle. His eyes were red and watery, and he had dribble all over his fingers where he was sucking them, and most importantly he was shivering. No-one at that age should be frightened for their life.

Above the child, were black-eyed sons-of-a-bitches who were smirking down at the child, whispering weird incantations. The lights in the sky stopped and I felt as if my stomach had just been cut open.

"Mommy!" the child screamed.

"Son?" I whispered quietly.

"Mommy, they're hurting me!" he squealed and an ear piercing scream filled my world.

"Don't worry," I whispered back. "Everything is going to be ok, I am going to solve this!" I said now screaming as tears fell from my eyes.

"Mommy, you need to wake up!" the baby cried.

"I can't!" I replied simply.

Then some unknown force was dragging me away from my child. Pulling me by the collar. I screamed for them to let me go but they wouldn't listen. Eventually they stopped and turned me around to face them. I closed my eyes and decided to hit and punch this person. However he was too strong, he grabbed my arms and forced me into a tight hug, as I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh! It's ok Claire, I'm here now," a familiar voice said speaking softly. "You didn't need to see that."

The same ear piercing scream from before filled my world and I felt the familiar person tense up, and the baby stopped.

"Matt?" I croaked looking up at him. "How are you popping into my dreams?"

"I am helping you control them, it's risky, and this is the second time I have done it! But African dream root, does have its charms," he beamed the familiar white smile. "Now, Claire, you need to wake up!" he said speaking softly.

"I can't!" I said stomping on the floor.

"Believe in yourself," Matt said taking my cheeks in his hands and giving me a light kiss, the same one that made my spine tingle. I pushed him off and tried to breathe normally.

"Wake up!" he urged.

* * *

Bobby sat their frowning at Claire, as he watched her in her deep sleep state, her face was pale and emotionless. Yet her lips seemed to be trembling, however he couldn't tell. He sat upright when Dean, Sam and Zachariah burst into the room. Zachariah smirked at Bobby and walked so he was opposite him.

"Leave," he said looking at him.

"If you think I am going anywhere," Bobby said starting to protest.

"Bobby…please?" Sam said gesturing towards the door.

Bobby sighed but followed orders, wheeling himself out the door.

"Now do your angel mojo," Dean grunted.

Zachariah didn't respond he simply placed one hand on Claire's forehead and one hand on her stomach. He frowned – which was weird for an angel – but soon composed himself. He felt the energy surge from him to Claire's whole limbs and stomach, and eventually the foetus. Then he breathed in and out and released it, letting go of Claire. He removed the tube from her mouth and throat and clicked his fingers making her lungs breathe naturally on their own.

"Breathe," he ordered.

Claire shot up gasping and coughing, as air filled her lungs and she was finally breathing in and out, naturally, and without difficulty. Dean and Sam smiled with relief, as they examined her perfect feature's which were now her normal colour, with no bruises or cuts or broken bones at all.

"Remember your promise," Zachariah smirked before disappearing.

"Claire!" Sam said going up to her and taking her hand.

Claire's lips trembled and her eyes filled with water as she looked at Sam, she swung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Sam chuckled and hugged her back.

"Ok, starting, to, strangle!" Sam protested.

"Sorry," Claire smirked. Then she looked towards Dean, she got out of bed, with no problem and ran up to him – jumping on him and giving him a massive hug. "I missed you," she cried.

"Not as half as much as I missed you kiddo," Dean sighed breathing in Claire's scent as she hugged him. She got off him eventually and shared a hug with Bobby. It wasn't long before they were each packing their things in the hospital, and trying to avoid the nurses.

Claire remembered in one of her classes, there was one line from a play that always stuck in her head; 'The fiercest anger of all, the most incurable, is that which rages in the place of dearest love,' – Chorus from_ Medea _by Euripides. Up until now she didn't get it, but spending about five months with Sam and Dean, really made her understand it.

The love both brothers had for each other and for her, made them troop on, like a real army. It made her understand more that there was a war on; somehow it made her head get round that fact easier. But what happens when her brothers make a promise that they can't keep? What happens when the promise is broken? What will the angels and the demons do then?


	14. To be Continued

Hey all, my new story is entitled _WINCHESTER TROUBLE DEATH ALL ROUND _– I hope you enjoy it. You can find it in the usual section or on my profile! : ) I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to Magical Faerie, BenitaxoxoCastiel, XPrincessX93, and Kelsey! For all your Reviews so far, and I hope you all had a very Merry Supernatural Christmas!

Winchester Trouble Death All Round.


End file.
